Memphis 'Zim' Fire, A Song-fic 'Challenger'
Disclaimer: '''I, '''HyperHearts58, do not own nor do I take credit for the album Challenger or the band Memphis May Fire. This is for fan purposes scrictly and only. Challenger belongs to Memphis May Fire and Memphis May Fire belongs to Rise Records. Alright, now that that's over with I have to say one thing, ENJOY. 1. Heds, Dusc, Kaos, and Zay Without Walls Zay nervously looked about her peers. The room was empty other than the trio of Marun turned Irken. She barely knew them, and doubted that she ever would. She thought over her luck, En, her best friend was dragged off by her creator, Hyper for no reason at all, her boyfriend, Dib was on a sort of expedition with Alex, and then the rest she couldn't really recall. All she knew was that she felt alone. Glancing back up to watch the door handle intensely for some type of miracle, she caught the craziest of the bunch mouthing something as she bobbed her head up and down. "Oh no." she thought out loud, "Please don't be having a random seizure or worse..." The bright rose eyes that were shattered by strands of lime green "hair" met hers and sort of glared, "No, she's just singing one of her favorite songs to herself." Zay's face flushed when she was confronted, "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud." Heds nodded and turned back to his girlfriend, "What are you listening to?" Dusc, stopped her head bobbing and turned to him with a smile, "Listen to it and tell me you can't see our situation and the shorter Irkens' situation in it!" "Hm, okay." Heds shifted uneasily in his seat. Dusc unplugged her ear-buds and the loud low beat blasted through the room like a tidal wave. Poor Zay jumped in her seat and stared at the three for a while before noticing the small device in Dusc's lap. Then the soft souding scream-singing started. This is who we are! These are the roads we paved, the strength we found & the mistakes we made along the way. This is who we are! Dusc sang along with the song, banging her head along with Heds who tapped his foot rapidly to the beat humming the tone to himself as well. Even Kaos had stopped reading her novel and listened intently to the lyrics. "Hm, you're right Duscy." she commented. Zay nodded in agreement, "Yes, it is catchy... I dont favor the screaming though." The three looked at her, shocked that one of the most popular girls in the chat-room was actually talking to them. "We thought we were invisible to you." Dusc said, pausing the song. With the lack of blood pumping adrenaline thanks to the thumping beats of the song, Zay answered back, "No, I see you, why would you say that?" Heds piped up, "Whenever we're here barely anyone tells us hello, except for Daevid, he's nice.." "And Rae and Ven since we all sort of helped with the wedding." Kaos added in. "Yes, them as well but we barely see them either." Dusc droned on, her small horse-like ears drooping. Zay's own emotion-baring antennae drooped too, thinking of how they were often ignored. "I suppose that's because of their new smeet, Carameleta." Kaos informed. Zay looked down timidly, "Well, I'm sorry about that. Uh, I'd like to be your friend." "What do you think this is some kind of cheesy cliche cartoon!?" Kaos bursted to all of her ability, her sword basically appearing in her hand. Zay stepped back at the sight of the large weapon while also taking out her PAK lazers, "Don't come any closer, I warn you." "Hey, hey, girls put the weapons away. None of that, please." Heds stepped between them. Kaos returned her sword to her belt and Zay hid her lazers back into her PAK. "I for one, except Zaydia's outreach of friendship." Heds smiled to her, sticking out her hand. Zay smiled back politely, "Thanks, and I prefer Zay." "I prefer you to be sliced up into little blue pieces you Irken scum!" Tears came to Zay's eyes and she shouted, "What'd I ever do to you? You're horrible! Why do you insult me?!" "Guys! C'mon. Heds just said she's our friend so why don't we treat her like a friend?" Dusc asked. "Because... if you're forgetting she's the enemy. Her people turned us into these bugs!" Kaos frizzed out of her disguise and into her Irken/Marun form. Tears came to Dusc's eyes and she nodded, "I-I know that.... b-but it's not Z-Zay's fault." Zay erupted, "I had nothing to do with it! I'm a wanted criminal! I have no affiliation with the Irken Empire anymore! You have no reason to do this to me!" She then continued in a softer tone, "I am not your enemy..." Kaos wasn't hearing any of it as she turned her back to the smal; Irken, mainly to hide the tears she was shedding. Zay tried again, "I swear, I'd change you back if I could..." The sword-bearing hybrid winced at the words but found some truth in them. Going against herself she slowly turned around to face Zay again. Zay, slowly stepped toward her and Kaos's hand immeadiatly went to her sword as she stepped back. The star-specked pure-Irken sighed, "You have to believe me, Kaos, I would bend the laws of time and space to change you back, I would've fought back against them if I had known they were doing that to you, I swear on my life..." Kaos whimpered trying to resist the urge to break down on the spot and gave Zay a sad look, she took a deep breath and responded back, "No, not for me Zay. I don't deserve it.. Dusc and Heds do more. They deserve your friendship more as well. No-one deserves to be with a cruel person like me.." Zay shook her head and smiled slightly, "I'd do it for you, Dusc, and Heds, I could care less about how cruel you are... " she then added, "I'd gladly give you my friendship as well, Kaos." Kaos felt a little fire light up in her with flames of hope, "...Y-you would?... Why?" she asked disbelievingly. "Yes, because everyone deserves friendship, no matter how dark, cruel, or hateful they may be... Everyone dserves it." Zay explained. The young hybrid wiped her eyes, and showed a sliver of a smile, "Thank-thank you, Zay. You're a very... n-nice girl..." she almost milataristically struck out her hand, "I-it's a tradition on our planet to shake hands when formulating a friendship." she explained. Zay smiled a little, "Then I gladly accept your tradition." she stuck out her hand to and took Kaos' hand in hers and shook it, adding afterwards, "-And your friendship." Dusc turned her music back on making the newly united friends jump, "Sorry! I thought it was perfect for the mood you know?" Kaos nodded, "You know. I kind of agree. How about you Zay?" Zay shifted her lip slightly, "I cant really understand the lyrics." "So couldn't we but you really have to listen. The lyrics really speak to you. Here, let me sing with it." she cleared her throat. This is who we are! These are the roads we paved, the strength we found & the mistakes we made along the way. "Interesting..." Zay thought, "Sounds like..." Kaos nodded informed of the situation with the shorter Irkens, "Mhm, I thought so too." Dusc whisper-sang with the song as well, which wasn't too easy especially since it was mainly screaming. This is who we are! These are the roads we paved, the strength we found & the mistakes we made along the way. Category:Stories Category:Unknown Author Category:Songfic